Nobility
by blackflame01
Summary: Alvina has known the knights for awhile and is very close to them, especialy their scout Tristan. Will their mission to save the Roman family make them closer? TristanOC. Sorry if the summary sucks. rated M for violence and suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Alvina literaly means "noble friend". Its Celtic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the film King Arthur, and as much as I would like to, I do not own anything that has to do with the film either. I do however own Alvina, Bane, and any other OCs I might add in here.

Prologue

Alvina Bladestorm is no mere women; quite the opposite in fact. Her mother was a healer at Hadrins Wall, her father a noble fighter; both taught their daughter their skills. She could heal the wounded and fight for herself and others, if the time presented itself that is. However, there was a time when they had to leave, and never return for their safety. It was on their way to a safer post when they were ambushed; everyone was killed… except for her; her at the age of 12. She made it back to Hadrins Wall, bloodied, but she made it; there she was taken in by family friends, very close friends of her mother and father. The family had a girl, Venora, who was only few years older than herself; the two of them were already close, but now, they were sisters.

It was a few months later that a legion of Roman officers returned with a group of boys, appearing to be around the age of 14. She was later told that they were the legendary Sarmatian knights, there to serve Rome. It wasn't long before she had meet the knights, and gotten along with them. It was when she was training on the fortress training grounds that three of them spotted her practicing her sword play. One, Tristan, challenged her to a simple contest in archery, one that soon made them friends and rivals at the same time. The other two, Lancelot and Dagonet, also befriended her and often practice their sword play with her as well as Tristan. As they got older, she soon joined them on their quests; much to their objections. Still she came; helping them, both with combat and healing any wounds that they received after battle; as if becoming one of the knights herself, and a close friend of them all; living up to her name as a noble friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I do not own anything belonging to the makers of King Arthur as much as I would like to, but I do own Alvina and any other characters that are not in the movie. Before we start I would also like to give you link so that you people know what baton swords look like._ i94./albums/l85/blackflame01/knives20109.jpg _You might reconize it from HellBoy._

Nobility

Tristan

Chapter One

15 years; 15 long, painful, funny, and rewarding years; and their freedom is only two weeks away. Alvina noticed the knight's tension as they waited for the Bishop Germanius' arrival at the wall. She didn't want them to leave, obviously for the fact that she wouldn't have anyone to keep her company. However, she resolved to keep this issue to herself, knowing that she was being selfish to desire them to stay here when for 15 years; they served against their will; for 15 years they fought for a cause not of their own, the majority dying for this cause, leaving only seven left. But still, she wanted them to stay, or for one of them to take her with them instead of leaving her at Hadrian's Wall to be subject of sexual abuse of lonely men, not that she couldn't defend herself, but a drunk and aroused man is a lot stronger than one would think.

Stretching, she got up from her comfortable makeshift hammock that she set up inside her snug little cabin. The wolf in the corner of her home perked its ears, aware of the sudden movement. Alvina turned to her canine friend and smiled. Instantly the wolf got up, stretched and yawned, then trotted over to her companion, wagging her tail happily. Alvina gave the wolf a scratch behind the ears and a pat on the head then opened the door, letting the wolf run out and get the built up energy out of it.

Bane was her wolf, black with golden eyes that could show about as much emotions as a human, if not more. Alvina found Bane outside the small village when she was just a pup, wounded badly. Taking pity for the beautiful creature, she tended its wounds and fed it generously. Soon after it was fully healed, it scampered off into the woods; but returned with a rabbit in its mouth, laying it at her unsuspecting feet. The wolf would not leave her side no matter what she tried, signaling that the wolf was here to stay and that was that. Alvina didn't argue; the wolf gave her company when she was alone, and protected her; she fed it and gave it shelter; a fair trade. However, the first time that Bane followed her to the tavern was a sight to see. The knights freaked out in their own way, mostly shouting and drawings of swords, earning a series of barks and growls from Bane. The only one that calmed down right away was Tristan when he saw the Bane wasn't attacking Alvina. After making them calming down, they soon accepted Bane as they accepted Tristan's hawk. Bane went everywhere with Alvina, everywhere; which was with Tristan most of the time when on missions, after all, she too was a scout just like him.

Alvina clicked her tongue as a signal for Bane to follow her. She bounded over to her friend and master, then ahead, knowing the exact road that they were taking. Alvina smiled as the wolf happily went ahead, she was free to go when ever she wanted, and yet, she stayed, and not for being fed; she could already hunt for herself. The tavern was up ahead and Bane already went inside and was visiting the knights. Alvina was soon to follow, being greeted with raised mugs of ale and calls of her name by the knights who where spread out among the tavern. She smiled and greeted them back with pats on the back. Then she came to where Tristan was; throwing a knife at a dart board and eating an apple; the knife, not surprisingly, hit the bulls'-eye. Bane beat her over there, earning a scratch behind the ears and a stroke down the back of her sleek black fur. A screech was heard and Alvina turned around to see Tristan's hawk soaring in. Holding out her arm, the hawk landed on the temporary perch of her arm and screeched again. Alvina smiled at the beautiful bird and stroked the bird's white feathered breast; seeing that she wasn't going to give it any food, it flew over to its one true companion. Bane came over to her now, panting and tale wagging; and well… looking as cute as ever. She gave a pat and continued walking over to Tristan, avoiding stepping on the wolves' feet.

"Two more weeks. How tensed up are you?" she asked him, plopping herself in a seat at a near by table.

"I'll suffice. I've been here for 15 years, two weeks isn't going to kill me." He responded, letting his hawk fly off somewhere else. "What about you?" he asked glancing at her for a long moment.

"What do you mean 'What about me'?" she asked arching an eyebrow. He dragged over a seat and sat down next to her, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Are you that annoyed with us that you can't wait to see us leave?" he asked smirking. That comment earned a chuckle from her, making his smirk broaden to a small smile.

"No. Its just that everyone else is so damn anxious; what about you? I've heard every knight's tale about what they'll do once their free, except yours. To be honest I'd rather not be left here alone, and where else would I go? But to voice my opinion about you and the rest of the men leaving would be considered selfish." She said looking off into the distance. Tristan let out a silent sigh at this news. He knew that him, the fellow knights, and Venora were the only people that she had to keep her sane and safe. She was utterly selfless, caring more for their well being than for hers, he could only imagine what she was going through not to burst into tears right in front of them.

The awkward silence between them was shattered by the sound of a knife hitting the dart board in front of them. Alvina's attention turned to the board, and then looked to Tristan with a wicked grin. He arched an eyebrow, inquiring what she was getting at with the look that she was giving him. She stood up and stretched once more, then let her golden blonde hair out of its bun and tumble down to its full length. Her green eyes were now alight with her challenging and mischievous usual self. She reached down to her boot and pulled out her own knife and turned to Galahad and Gawain with that same grin. They seemed to be a little drunk but that was nothing new. They looked at each other with a look of doubt on their faces, wondering if they should go up against her, then looking back at her, they smiled. She smiled back and sauntered back over to Tristan, who seemed to be ignoring her, or anyone else for that matter. The latter of the night's events at the tavern included Gawain and Galahad arguing over who won a wager, Lancelot actually winning a dice game, Venora slapping Bors once or twice, Arthur paying a short visit, Dagonet drinking quietly, and Tristan and Alvina sitting together quietly, her petting her wolf and him eating the last of his apple and finishing up his usual pint of ale. Tomorrow there was to be a meeting with the knights concerning the transport of their discharge papers. Alvina didn't want to be part of that even though she was more than welcome to sit in during their council, and give her input on certain things when she deemed it appropriate, after all, she wasn't _really_ a knight, just a fighter who earned the friendship and loyalty of the knights of legend.

She steadied herself as she walked from the tavern to her home, Bane right behind her. Tristan noticed her being a little more tipsy than usual after an ale and followed her closely, until she stopped.

"I know your there Tristan, you can come out. I may be off balance but that does not effect my hearing." She said a little slurred. Tristan came out of hiding; after all, with her, delaying the inevitable never bode well. Sighing openly he walked over to her and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. "Tristan, when I am sober in the morning your dead." She stated, not even trying to break free. That remark earned a slight, very slight, chuckle from him.

"When you're sober you won't remember this at all, otherwise I would have been dead along time ago, knowing your anger. When you're not at the tavern it is said that your temper can rival Venora's. So away with the empty threats, and you should try not to get drunk, not even a little. After all, I won't be here forever you know, and I'm pretty damn sure that Bane can't carry you, nor does she want to." He remarked, setting her down on her feet when he reached her door. She smiled her thanks and went inside, Bane following quickly before the door could be shut. The bid each other goodnight and she shut the door and hopped into her hammock, instantly going to sleep.

Tristan however, decided to stalk about the village, letting the cool night air sink in and clear his troubled thoughts, if he had any. What seemed to be on his mind the most was his discharge. He wasn't anxious like Gawain and Galahad, but then again he wanted to be free to chose who he killed, why he killed and what battle to kill for. Alvina's words still rang in his head, she was going to be alone, aside from Bane, but Bane couldn't give her hugs, spar with her, or tell jokes, she would soon lose her mind if she were left alone. That was the state that he met her in, madness. All she had to live for was to train for her survival. He heard her tales about the ambush party that killed her mother and father, the only two people in the world that really cared for her at that time. Letting of another sigh he went to his quarters; why was he thinking about her well being this much? He was Arthur's heartless scout, feared by everyone in the village and by those who even heard about him in other territories. He was dangerous, calm, but dangerous. He perfected killing, turning it into his own art form of dance. He moved about the battle field with such grace, it was almost like he was ghost. But deep past all his tough dexterity, he knew he too was going to miss her; he just didn't want to admit it. She looked after him and his brothers; going wherever Rome willed them, to fight and to heal. Dangerous and gentle; an odd combination for a women, but then again, he didn't have her history; nor her gender, which he was thankful for. Taking one last look up at the night sky and the moon hanging above him, he sighed, then walked back to his quarters for what seemed it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

Feathers and Fur

Nobility

Tristan

Chapter 2

Once again looking up at her ceiling from her hammock, Alvina groaned. She was still hung over from last night and had a splitting headache. She figured the knights were having their council at the moment, and found no real reason to get up out of her more preferred bed. Bane found a way out for herself to get her food and do whatever she needed to do, knowing better than to run off on her own with out her human companion to keep her under control. Alvina shifted so that she was on her side, now looking out the crack in her window that her curtains provided. It seemed to be at least around mid-mourning, judging from the position of the sun. Sighing she got up, stretched and began to change into her battle garb, other wise known as her normal everyday clothing. She grabbed her two baton swords along with her many knives and daggers, placing them in various places among her garb; then she ventured out, making sure she had her bow and her quiver fully stocked with arrows. Today, she had to hunt for food, well aware of the fact that her supply was low. As she opened the door, she winced at the sun's harsh rays, then relaxed once again, now recovered from her shock. It was actually sunny outside for once, something that hardly ever happened in Britain; smiling to herself she went towards the tavern to say hello to Venora and her children, humming a tune that was past down from her family.

Stepping inside the comfortable atmosphere, she smiled once more. The children were practicing their sword fighting skills; Venora was caring for her baby at the moment and wiping down a table. Alvina went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Hello dear and what pray tell are you up to today?" she asked, looking over Alvina's attire, which looked to be entirely made out of weapons.

"Hunting; though I thought of stepping inside here to say hello and to hold the baby while you get some tables washed. I see that Gilly is getting better with a stick, his form is better than the last time I've seen him." Alvina answered with her kind smile. Venora handed her the baby as soon as she said that she would hold him. Alvina rocked the crying baby back and forth in a bouncing motion; she started humming too, the same song she was humming before she came in. As she was doing this, the knights came in, well, just Bors, Gawain, Tristan, and Lancelot. Arthur, Galahad, and Dagonet went off to do their own business.

Tristan caught sight of Alvina at one of the tables standing with Bors' newest child. For a moment he seemed rather intrigued by the sight of a warrior holding a baby; rocking it back forth in a bouncing motion and humming a tune that seemed familiar to him; so he stood there; staring off into space in her direction, wondering about her. When he was free and he returned to his homeland, he was thinking of settling down, getting married and, believe it or not, having children. He loved children, not that anyone knew that, for he preferred to keep quiet on such topics when they were presented. He would teach them everything he knew, even the girls; if he had any, they would grow up with out having to face war, and him, his wife, and they, could live in peace with out being disturbed. His thoughts were broken when Bors called his name; and he headed over to the table that they were sitting at.

Alvina looked up from the sound of Bors voice calling Tristan's name. She found him looking dead straight at her, no one else, just her; though he had a blank stare, glazed, like he looking through her into some distant place, he looked calm too; like he was at peace, relaxed and happy. Then, it vanished as soon as Bors said his name once more, his broody self coming back and now walking over to Lancelot, Gawain, and Bors. The baby in her arms stopped crying but still she continued to bounce it and hum softly; then she gently tickled its stomach, making it giggle and blow bubbles. It grabbed onto her finger with a firm hold. Alvina chuckled at the little one in her arms, pulling her finger away for the baby then giving it back in a game of mock tug-o-war. The baby laughed again, squealing in delight of the new found game that the blonde huntress was playing with him.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, turning, she saw it was Venora and smiled at the somewhat relaxed women behind her.

"He's going to have the strength of his father. He already has a firm grip. He has his eyes too. But I bet he'll have your attitude as he gets older, and possibly your red hair, I can't tell at the moment." Alvina said as she handed Venora her son back. Venora gave a grateful smile at the huntress and started to play the same game the she was playing before. Venora motioned for her to come closer. Doing so, she tickled the baby again, knowing that Venora wanted to tell her something with out it being announced.

"Tristan's been staring at you ever since he walked in here. You might want to go and talk to him." Venora whispered with a smile, never taking her eyes off of the small child in her arms. Alvina quirked an eyebrow at the news and nodded, still tickling the already laughing baby. She then turned around and walked over to the knight's table, getting her hellos and other greetings. She gave hers and sat down in a seat across from Tristan, noticing what Venora meant by him staring.

"So what news from the round table about your discharge papers?" she asked looking at each one of them.

"Great news; the bishop that is suppose to give them to us is going to be here in four days instead of two weeks." Gawain said, utterly overjoyed about this news. And hell why shouldn't he be? 15 years of forced service and now they get to go home. Alvina's mouth went agape with shock and happiness for them.

"Congratulations. This has got to be the most wonderful news that has been around for ages!" she exclaimed and gave Gawain a hug. Venora was already there to give Bors his hug and patted Tristan on the shoulder. Alvina however, nearly tackled him over the table to give him a hug; earning a taken back Tristan looking from the top her head to the knights, to the top of her head again, to the knights once again. She let go and got Lancelot before he could run out the door. Everyone laughed at the sight of their scout getting tackled by their huntress, but now they were in hysterics when they witnessed the huntress running after the most trusted knight like he was her prey and getting tackled into a hug as well.

"Thank you Alvina…" Lancelot grunted "But is it too much to ask you to get off of me? I need the use of my lungs, which your depriving me of actually." He said. Alvina smiled and happily got off of him and helped him up. "Thank you." He said once more, this time a little more clearly than before.

"Your welcome." She said simply and walked over to the table.

"Off to go hunting again I see. Don't you ever get tired of doing this everyday?" Gawain asked. She smirked and shook her head 'no'.

"I hunt because I get board. I have nothing better to do during the day. Plus, half of the food that I get isn't for me; it's for the tavern. They have to get their meet some how, and its peaceful out in the woods than it is in here." She answered the drunk with happiness blonde knight. She gave each knight a smile before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

When she left the knights, were still thinking of that image of Alvina tackling Lancelot. Tristan however, was still looking where she once stood; only have his thoughts be broken by Lancelot's voice.

"So when are you two finally going to get together Tristan?" Lancelot asked. Tristan's head snapped back so fast, Gawain could have sworn there was a breeze.

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked, he heard him but he wasn't entirely sure what the young knight meant by it.

"Have you bedded her yet?" Lancelot asked, now elaborating on what he meant. Tristan scowled at him, and although no one could tell, he was glaring.

"Unlike you Lancelot, I prefer to keep my mind on tasks at hand, and out of the bedroom." He remarked before getting up from his seat and walking out the door. The remaining knights looked at each other with questioning looks. They never seen this sort of reaction from their scout, then again, no one asked him a question like that before either.

"I think that's a 'no' Lancelot. And we should be good to hold our tongue about such things with Tristan. It wasn't very appropriate to ask him about Alvina in such a way; she's our friend, not the whores that are seen around here every night looking for a coin to be put in their pockets." Gawain said. Bors nodded and grumbled something about Tristan being a stiff anyway, only to be slapped upside the head by Venora who just stumbled upon their conversation.

Meanwhile, Tristan walked out of the tavern, away from the awkwardness that just presented itself by Lancelot. By rights he should tell Alvina what he just asked and let her kill Lancelot mercilessly, but he held back that thought, no matter how tempting it was. Simply because he was always found staring where she once was doesn't mean that he was _doing_ anything with her. He sighed out of frustration and found himself walking towards the woods, his hawk flying over head. He whistled and held out his arm, making it a temporary perch for his feathered friend. Gracefully she descended, her talons grabbing hold of his arm.

"Where have you been, eh?" he asked her, stroking her feathers under her beak and on her breast. The hawk cocked her head to the side at the sound of his voice. "Catch anything good?" he asked. The hawk plucked at her wings, a tad bit of grooming. He continued walking to the woods, stopping only at his quarters to get his bow and arrow. He decided he too was going to go hunting; to clear his mind and to calm his suddenly tense mood.


	4. Chapter 3

**a/n:** my apologies for the broken link. apparently this editor doesn't like links. anyway, if you want to see a picture of the baton swords then just go to google or yahoo and look up "baton swords, hellboy". their really cool three feet long blades. and for those that are wondering why my Feathers and Fur story along with this sound the same is because I started writing these at the the same time. also i would like to inform you guys that that another Tristan fanfic is coming out that will be different from these two fics. I also want to thank those who read and gave reviews, I honestly didn't think they would get read that fast, which is an encouraging thought in my oppinion. anyways, i will let get back to reading, and just bare in mind i'm hitting writers block with this one so you might see this one lying here dead for a while, plus i have summer reading... so. read on!

Nobility

Tristan

Chapter 3

She quietly stalked the hare that was a mere twenty feet in front of her, notching an arrow quietly, she took aim and let the arrow fly, hitting her mark where see intended. She walked over to the hare and took out the arrow and put it back into the quiver that was on her back; then slung the hare over her shoulder by the ears. Bane soon came up next to her with a goose in her mouth; keeping a firm hold onto the neck. Alvina held a hand underneath the wolves' mouth, silently telling her to drop it; which she did. Alvina added it to the collection that was growing on her back of fur from the hares and feathers from the birds. A twig snapping close by caught her attention and had Bane's hair stand on edge. Setting down the sport that she gathered she placed her hands on the hilts of her baton swords, which were on her back. One more twig snap had her drawing her blades and spinning around to face who might be behind her.

Tristan looked up at the sound of Alvina's swords being drawn, but then she stopped, realizing who it was that was behind her. She smiled at him which he returned it with a small one.

"Tracked me I suppose?" she asked him, quirking one of her eyebrows at him. Bane trotted over to him, wagging her tail and panting happily. He reached down and gave her a good scratch behind the ears and a few pats on the head, then looked up to meet Alvina's eyes, matching the look she was giving him.

"No. I just know the route you take when you hunt. Plus the blood on the ground lead me here, no doubt from when Bane is dragging back her catch." He answered simply. A screech was heard above, no doubt his hawk.

"So you did track me." She said with a grin.

"In a sense, yes I did. I thought you could use the company." He said walking over to her. Alvina stood her ground, still maintaining her quirked eyebrow but the grin vanished into a serious line.

"You thought _I_ wanted the company, or _you_ wanted the company?" she inquired. She knew Tristan for awhile and never had she ever heard of him keeping someone else company, no, but she has heard of him depriving company from others, or refusing it. Either way, this was not like him. _He's disturbed. Something is troubling his mind at the moment._ She thought to herself; her look softened; not out of pity, but to give him a break.

"Take it what you will." He replied, avoiding the look she was giving him. She noticed this and turned away, picking up the collection of hares, quells, and geese, then started off again in her normal route; Tristan following her like a loyal pet, which was really starting to make her worry about him.

As Tristan followed her, he was struggling with himself, which never happened, not to him anyway. _This is getting bloody annoying. Why the hell would I take her to bed? Its not like she isn't attractive, but she isn't one of the bar maids that would take the liberty of sitting on one's lap. Ugh, I don't like it._ He thought to himself. And it was true, he didn't like the fact that Lancelot planted this thought into his head, now he couldn't stop bloody thinking about it and it was getting on his nerves. Fortunately, however, it didn't affect his senses. His ears perked up when he heard the scampering of a rabbit close by; reacting on pure instinct he raised his bow, whipped out an arrow and let it fly in the direction he heard the rabbit, hitting in the neck; all of this happened with in a blink of an eye. Bane went ahead of him and picked up his kill and brought it over to him, placing it his feet. He knelt down, ruffling the wolves head and took the arrow out of the rabbit, then slug it over his shoulder. He looked to see where Alvina was and saw her looking towards the sky frowning. He followed her gaze and saw nothing but clouds.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still looking up. She still stared up to the sky with that frown but shifted her position.

"Clouds; its going to rain soon. Not today though." She answered then continued walking, checking the traps that she set recently. She heard Tristan's bow once more and three thuds hitting the ground. Turning, she saw that it was three geese. Looking to him she saw his almost nonexistent smirk as he took the arrows out of them and added them to his small collection. "Show off." She stated then turned around and walked to the direction of her cabin. Little did she know that that smirk grew into a smile; a smile for her.

On their way back to her house they started talking about random topics that included what their favorite kind of apples were and what kind of bow was good for what use until they came to her cabin. She took half the animals that she slewed to the back where there was a shed and put them inside on hooks so to bleed them properly. She stopped inside her cabin to drop off her bow and quiver along with a few daggers that she was carrying; she decided to keep the baton swords that were on her back, thinking to take them off when she arrived at the tavern with the kill that she got for them. Tristan followed, making sure that she didn't drop anything along the way.

Once they got there she made there presents known. "We're back!" she shouted. Venora jumped around at the noise then smiled at the two of them.

"I see you had a friend while you went Alvina. Did he behave?" she asked giving Alvina a tease; which in turn, earned a quirked eyebrow from the both of them.

"Tristan always behaves; you know that." Alvina replied for the scout.

"Alright, did _you_ behave then?" she asked her.

"Of course I did. I didn't try to shoot him, that counts as good behavior doesn't it?" Alvina said; being her normal smart ass as always. Venora chuckled at her reply and continued to wash the table in front of her. "Where do you want them?" Alvina asked, shrugging at the dead animals on her back.

"Oh just put them out back, or on the kitchen floor, it will get the cooking maids' attentions." Venora said with a wicked grin. Smiling as well, Alvina put the dead animals in the cooking area, followed by Tristan.

"So where did the rest of our brave and noble knights go off to?" Alvina asked; taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Sparing; as always; Bors is off with the children, teaching them a thing or two. Gawain and Galahad are having a duel, or so to speak, and Lancelot is also with the two brothers. I think Dagonet is off riding, and Arthur… is somewhere." Vanora answered; giving Tristan another apple.

"I think I'll intrude on their little match. You coming Tristan, or are you going to go hunting again?" Alvina inquired. When she got no response, she got up and walked to the fortress training hall, where she saw Galahad being pinned down by Gawain's blade. They didn't notice her, but she made her presents known by giving them a round of applause. Lancelot was the first one to recognize that someone was there from his small corner.

"Bravo. How about a real challenge though?" she asked smiling. She took off her baton swords and placed them next to the wall, and picked up her double edged sword that was always resting on the wall. Gawain and Galahad had the same looks that they had they night before; determined, yet questioning weather or not it was a good idea.

"How about going up against me? They've been training for awhile so it would hardly be a challenge." asked Lancelot. The two brothers in the small arena relaxed when Lancelot stepped up to the plate to challenge her. He was right after all, they have been training for hours, and anything that she dishes out isn't exactly gentle.

"Alright." She said then jumped over the rail of the arena, unsheathing her sword. Lancelot followed suite and took out his swords. With a shout from Galahad the fight ensued.

He attacked first with both blades; she however, knowing his tricks, blocked both blades, one after the other. Soon it was a never ending cycle of him attacking and her dodging, blocking, and parrying his attacks; it was like a never ending dance, only she was doing the dancing. It was similar to Tristan's fighting style; smooth, elegant, effortless as it seemed, like it was truly a dance on its own; one just needed a flute and a lyre to be playing and it would be perfect. Getting tired of being on the defense, Alvina turned the tables and advanced on Lancelot, catching him off guard slightly, but soon recovered it. She aimed everywhere, falling once more into step with her dance of battle, one that was as deadly as it was entrancing. Lancelot seemed to be having a hard time with blocking her attacks, so in order not to injure him she let up slightly, but only slightly. It wasn't long before she had successfully disarmed Lancelot of one sword, leaving him with just one to block with. Alvina smiled at her triumph over the devilish knight, but soon came back into focus when he started to attack again, though this time proving to be more easier than before. It was after the first parry that she made that Lancelot was completely disarmed and now had a blade up to his neck; a psychotic smile planted on the girl's face.

"I think I win this round." She said then sheathed her sword, her once disturbing smile now turned to one of innocent fun and her usual gentleness when with the knight's.

"I think your getting better. It either that or I'm getting slower; lets just hope that it's the last one." replied Lancelot as he bent to get his swords.

"Why? Do you find it so hard to wrap your mind around the fact that I might be better than you?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him. Gawain and Galahad both snickered their enjoyment of seeing their fellow knight getting hammered with questions such as these. Just then Dagonet strolled in and the moment was soon lost when Alvina squealed his name and jumped over the rail to jump onto his back and give him a hug for congratulations. All the knights laughed at this sight, even Dag, who pulled her off of his back and now had her in front of him. To her, he would always be a big brother, just like Gawain and Arthur. Bors was like her uncle and Lancelot was… well Lancelot, maybe a cousin or step brother, either way he was part of their little family. Galahad was the little brother of their family. Then there was Tristan, where to put him? She thought about this many times but soon resorted to putting him as another brother that she was really close to; not exactly sure what he would be classified as.

As soon as the thought of him crossed her mind, he showed up, eating another apple. _I swear he's an addict to those things._ She thought as she watched him taking another bite out it.

"How many of those did you have today?" asked Lancelot. Tristan gave him a look of Mel contempt but continued eating.

"Four." He answered, and then took another bite, giving him no reason as to why he should talk with his mouth full. After all, the last one that did talk with their mouth full got smacked upside the head by Alvina and Vanora, and it wasn't too gentle either; more like a brick hitting you full force, and that was their bare hands. Needless to say, no one wanted to find out what it felt like with the pots and pans that where used for cooking.

Taking a glance outside, Alvina noticed that the moon was out, partially covered by those same damn clouds that threatened rain in a few days.

"Oh my, it's late. Our match must have gone on longer than I thought. Well, I have to help Vanora at the tavern tomorrow, which means going to bed early. Good night." She said bidding them all a good nights rest. Before she could walk past Lancelot however, he managed to give her a slap on the ass, which in turn, earned him a punch in the face; and it wasn't a gentle one either. Smiling with satisfaction of her work, she sauntered off, away from the laughs that Lancelot was receiving. Her attention then turned towards Tristan's look when Lancelot talked to him. Something else must have happened after she left that had put him in his more than usual foul mood. _Lancelot again. Honestly, that boy can't get his mind out of the bedroom to save his life._ She ranted inside her head, but continued to her hut near the protected woods, Bane following closely behind.


End file.
